


Let's Get Married

by aris_imperfect_mind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Tags Are Hard, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aris_imperfect_mind/pseuds/aris_imperfect_mind
Summary: Bokuto struggles with thinking of the greatest marriage proposal that Kuroo has ever seen.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to release it into the world before my brain exploded. This is also the first fic I've published in five years and only my second one ever so please forgive for any mistakes and all the corniness. 
> 
> Inspired by the song _Let's Get Married_ by Bleachers.

“It has to be perfect!” cried out Bokuto, walking through the arena after the EJP Raijin/MSBY match with members of both teams on their way to grab drinks and dinner after the game. “The greatest marriage proposal he’s ever seen!”

“Has Kuroo seen many?” asked Meian, amused by the wing spiker’s energy.

“Meian-san! This is serious! I need to think up the greatest proposal ever before he does! I can’t let him propose before me! Everyone knows that whoever gets proposed to has to take the other’s last name! Kuroo Beam just doesn’t sound right!”

“You could just call and ask him right now,” said Suna, looking at his phone. “Then you’d definitely win.”

Atsumu looked at him incredulously. “It obviously needs to be romantic, Rin!” he said, trying to hide the disappointment that crept up in his face.

Giving him a side glance, the green-eyed man asked, “So telling someone you love them so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with only them isn’t romantic enough?”

Tsumu’s face turned bright red. Not being able to look at him, he said, “It-it’s romantic but it should at least be done in person!”

“Hmmm, noted,” said Suna, going back to his phone, an undecipherable look on his face.

“Hello!” said Bokuto, waving his hands wildly, trying to shift the conversation back to his dilemma. “I tell him that I love him all the time! I need something extra, extra special!”

“Why don’t you propose where you two first met?” asked Meian.

“We met at a middle school match when we were 13 and I may have accidentally pushed him to the ground and knocked him out. Not exactly romantic.”

“Why don’t you propose while sky diving?” suggested Komori. “That’s unforgettable and extra special.”

“I’d like for us to live to see our wedding!”

“Bokuto is afraid of heights,” Washio explained.

“So, proposing in a hot air balloon is also out of the question?” asked Atsumu.

“Well, we – we can think about it,” Bokuto said, even though his face paled when it was mentioned. Looking around, he asked, “Do you think management would let me bring in fireworks and a circus into the arena?”

“Bokuto, I don’t think he wants anything wild and crazy,” said Washio, shaking his head.

“He may not want something huge but he deserves it. My Tetsu deserves the best.”

“Why are there still people here?” asked Komori, looking at the crowd of people still in the arena.

“Someone reserved the court to do one of those flash mobs,” said Meian.

Music started playing over the loud speakers and the volleyball players stepped to the side to watch as a group of dancers took to center court. 

“Bokkun, why don’t you do a flash mob proposal?” asked Tsumu.

“I would, but I have two left feet,” he said pouting. “If I had more time to practice, I totally would. It would be so awesome!”

Watching the perfectly choreographed dance, he groaned in disappointment.

“This would be so cool!” said Bokuto, looking at the group dance through the first verse. “Dude, I really wish I could learn to dance!”

“You don’t need to,” said Akaashi, who suddenly appeared alongside Konoha. Kou did a double take.

“Akaashi? Konoha?”

“Yeah, you just need to have your friends around to help,” said Konoha, grinning widely, and slapping his back.

Once the second verse started, a new group of familiar dancers jumped in to join the performance. Some of his current teammates – Atsumu and Meian - and former – Konoha and Komi – were on the court. Bokuto’s jaw dropped in utter confusion and shock as he looked around the court. To his right, Kenma was recording the dance, and to his left, he found Akaashi recording his reaction with a grin on his face. He looked back to the center court to find a certain 191 cm man with his raven-hair in the signature bedhead style wearing Bokuto’s JNT jersey. While Kou had two left feet, Tetsu moved to the beat at ease, dancing in perfect sync with the rest of the performers.

The lights turned down and two spotlights turned on, highlighting himself and Kuroo, who gave him a nervous but excited smile. He held out his hand. Koutarou gravitated towards him in a slight daze, tears already starting to form when he realized what was going to happen. 

Tetsu got down on one knee once he held Kou’s hand. Taking a deep breath, he kissed his knuckles and looked up at him.

“The first time we met, I literally fell for you when you ran me over at our first middle school match. Going from friends to boyfriends hasn’t always been the easiest path, but loving you has always been simple.”

A black velvet box was thrown to him, which Tetsu caught easily. Opening the box, he presented his boyfriend a simple titanium ring. “You have been a constant in my life and have been a part of every important moment I’ve had. It’s always been you and me. As cliché as it sounds, I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So, Koutarou Bokuto, will you go on another adventure with me and be my husband?”

Kou was already bawling. “I – you – I – wanted to ask you first!” he said, crying and laughing at the same time.

With a wide grin, he replied, “I had to beat you to it. So, what do you say, babe?”

Pulling him up, he cupped Kuroo’s face, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. 

“Yes,” he said, looking into his hazel eyes with an unconditional love. “I choose you a long time ago.”


End file.
